


Temporary Roommates

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Riddlebird - Freeform, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Ed finds out what it’s like to share a home with Oswald





	Temporary Roommates

Sirens wailed in the distance as Ed Nygma unlocked his apartment. Oswald looked around, trying his best to make the best of the situation. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful, Ed was a handsome man that was kind enough to provide him with a safe place to hide out, it was just Ed lived a different way of life than Oswald was used to. There was no bathtub, none of his blankets. 

“I apologize for the mess, I don’t have guests often. Especially not guests as special as you,” Ed stated as he opened the door and flicked on the lights. Oswald didn’t respond, he was too busy taking in everything. The smell of Ed’s place was similar to that of a hospital room, with a faint hint of ink. There didn’t appear to be much of a mess besides the papers strewn about on the coffee table; but Oswald could tell that Ed was one of those people that were very particular about everything. 

“There’s only one bed I’m afraid, like I said I don’t have many guests so I didn’t see a need for a two bedroom-“ not that Oswald would consider this apartment to have any bedrooms “-you can take the bed of course, I don’t expect you to take the couch.” 

Oswald looked at the bed, then at the couch. 

“It’s your bed, plus I don’t take up that much room.” Oswald commented. Ed’s brow furrowed as he set his keys in the key bowl. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we can share the bed, unless you’re not okay with that?”

Ed felt his cheeks redden at the thought of sharing a bed with Oswald. He was equal parts intriguing and attractive, something that both scared and excited him. Plus Ed had a tendency to sleep nude, but that was something he’d have to deal with. 

“O-Of course I’m okay with that, what’s mine is yours.” Ed commented as he made his way into the kitchen. Oswald made his way to the bed, sitting on the right side. Ed made his way towards Oswald. 

“Right, you must be tired. You rest and I’ll wake you up for dinner.” He said. Oswald didn’t object to that plan, quickly shedding his coat and laying on his back. It didn’t take long for Oswald to fall asleep, and it didn’t take Ed long to do what Ed did best. 

He watched Oswald’s chest rise and fall, counting the seconds between the breaths. He stood over Oswald, studying every freckle on his face. Oswald looked so peaceful while he slept, Ed would almost call it cute. But he wouldn’t, because calling the man who was sleeping in his bed would be weird...right? 

When Oswald woke up from his nap, the sound of strategic button mashing filled the apartment. He sat up and stretched his arms. The man hobbled his way over to the couch, standing behind it as he wordlessly watched Ed play his video game. Oswald had never gotten into the whole video game thing, he wasn’t much for tech-y things like that. However, he did enjoy seeing how much Ed enjoyed it. The stage ended with a victory and Oswald clapped a few times, startling Ed. 

“I thought you were asleep, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Ed stated as he stood up. He had changed out of his clothes and into a grey Gotham University t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. Oswald had never seen Ed so casual, and while he didn’t generally enjoy casual wear, he liked the look on the other man. 

“You’re fine Edward-“

“Call me Ed,”

“-alright Ed, do you have any alcohol here? If I don’t get some in me quick I might just-“

“Kill a man?”

Oswald blinked a few times, this little nerd sure had a lot to say. 

“Would you like to find out?” 

Ed made his way to the kitchen, opening a cabinet to retrieve a bottle of wine. He poured Oswald a glass. The wine must’ve been strong, because two glasses in and Oswald was feeling the warmness in his core. 

“Ed?” Oswald asked. Ed smiled at the sound of his name. He liked the way Oswald said it. 

“What’s for dinner?” He added. Ed thought for a moment. He debated with himself on whether take out was an acceptable choice. 

“How about Chinese?”

~

Oswald and Ed sat on the couch with their take out containers. Oswald was wrapped in a blanket, munching on fried rice as he watched Ed play his video game. Ed told Oswald they could watch anything while they ate, but Oswald insisted that Ed play his game. It made Oswald feel happy inside to see Ed beam when he’d finish a level.

“So you kill aliens?” Oswald asked. 

“It’s more than that, you’re an intergalactic space hunter. Want to play?” 

“I’ll pass, speaking of pass could you hand me the General Tso’s chicken?” Oswald sat the fried rice on the coffee table. Ed paused the game to hand the chicken over. 

“So, Mr. Penguin, what do you like to do for fun?” Ed asked as he took the fried rice. Truth be told, Oswald wasn’t sure how to answer that question. He enjoyed drinking and manipulating people, but when it came to actual hobbies he had none. 

“I’m not really sure, I guess with my work I haven’t really found a hobby,”

“Hobbies are important, especially when you’re as busy as yourself. They can keep you from going...well crazy for lack of a better term,” Ed said with a chuckle. Oswald thought about things he enjoyed before this life of crime. 

“I’m not really sure I have a hobby,” Oswald stated, sitting his food down and making his way to the bookshelf. Ed had collected a nice collection of books, so there was sure to be one that Oswald liked. He ended up picking up It by Stephen King. Oswald took his place back on the couch and began reading.

About an hour into reading, Oswald’s hand subconsciously made its way to Ed’s hair. He ran his fingers through the brunette locks, not seeming to notice. Ed tried his best not to make any indication that he was enjoying himself. He didn’t mind the feeling of someone giving him affection that he didn’t have to actively weasel his way into receiving. Oswald played with Ed’s hair until he shut the book, realizing what he was doing. 

“I-I apologize. I guess I got distracted,” Oswald apologized, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. Ed made Oswald feel normal, something he hadn’t felt in awhile. 

“Don’t apologize...i-it felt nice actually,”

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Ed got an idea. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two bowls, Oswald followed. 

“I remembered I bought ice cream and toppings,” Ed handed Oswald the bowl. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ice cream. His mom always said that pudding was “basically the same thing”, and Fish had banned him from the sweet treat. She claimed it would make him pudgy. Ed retrieved the can of whipped cream and squirted a bit in his mouth before offering the can to Oswald.

“Want some?” 

Oswald smiled and nodded, opening his mouth. There was something so sensual about that moment to Ed but he shook his head and pressed the nozzle, whipped cream spraying into Oswald’s mouth. A small amount fell onto his chin, so with a slender finger Ed moved it to Oswald’s lips. His pale eyes widened at the sensation of Ed’s finger on his face. Was Ed _flirting_? Should Oswald flirt back? Surely Ed was just being an oddball. Oswald licked the whipped cream from Ed’s finger, striking a nerve in both of their cores. It was Oswald’s cheeks that turned pink, highlighting his freckles. 

“I never noticed your freckles,” Ed commented, hoping to cut the tension in the air. 

“Most people don’t, I don’t really like them.”

“Why?” Ed asked, he was baffled why Oswald didn’t like them. Each light brown spot on his face was just another piece of the art that was Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald shot him a look of bewilderment, no one had ever cared enough to ask him a question like that. 

“I don’t know, nobody important I know has freckles.” Oswald replied simply. Ed wanted to explain how stupid of a concept that was, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. His last words on the subject were:

“Well, I like your freckles.”

~

The time for sleep came sooner than expected. Turns out a bowl of ice cream followed by finishing a bottle of wine that Ed had been occasionally sipping on for two months makes you tired. Oswald laid on his side, smelling the t shirt of Ed’s that he was wearing while Ed was in the kitchen preparing the coffee machine for the morning. 

“I have work in the morning, it’d be best if you stayed here though. I should be back at lunch time, then I get off work around five.” Ed yawned. He padded over to the bed, and flopped down. Oswald buried himself under the blanket. 

“I hope it’s not a problem but I usually sleep naked. I won’t because you’re h-“

“Because I’m here? Why?”

“I-I don’t know, wouldn’t it be awkward?”

“Ed...I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but every part of your body is a part I also have. So unless you have something I don’t...”

Ed slowly removed his pajamas, and Oswald couldn’t help but watch every seconds. Ed was perfect in Oswald’s eyes, he could just barely see his ribs as he breathed in and out. It didn’t take long for his eyes to wander south. Seeing Ed’s member caused an involuntary gasp to pass from Oswald’s lips. Ed’s attention immediately went to Oswald, who turned his head to act like he wasn’t blatantly staring. He settled into bed and removed his glasses. 

While Ed slept, Oswald snuck around the apartment and snooped. He couldn’t rest until he knew all he could about Edward Nygma. So he quietly crept around, using a dim flashlight to read papers he found. Oswald’s attention was focused on his task until he heard Ed stirring and mumbling. 

Oswald stopped in his tracks, hyper-fixated on the sleeping man. He thought that Ed was having a nightmare, but the words that escaped his lips said otherwise. 

“P-Please Mr. Penguin. M-More,” Ed whined. Oswald couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I’ll do _anything_ ” 

Oswald grinned, adoring that he was reason that those explicit whines were leaving Ed’s mouth. He wondered what dream him was doing. Oswald wasn’t exactly well versed on sexual things, but that didn’t mean he never thought about it. He had only had sex once in his life, but he had been heavily drinking so the memory was fuzzy. 

Racing thoughts and a racing heart meant that Oswald couldn’t go to bed yet, he needed to bathe. So he undressed and headed towards the shower. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up, searching for a towel while he waited. After finding a towel, Oswald slipped on a puddle of water caused by not shutting the shower curtain enough. The thud woke Ed from his deep sleep. Ed did a quick survey of the room before realizing the bathroom light was on. 

Ed didn’t even grab his robe before he made his way to the bathroom. Seeing Oswald in such a vulnerable state, especially nude, brought out a strange feeling in Ed’s core. It was a feeling he’d describe as a combination of fear and a sick feeling of pleasure. 

Oswald was utterly mortified, but the blood dripping from his head told him he shouldn’t try to scurry away. Ed helped him to sit against the sink before shutting the shower off.

“Are you alright?” Ed asked sleepily. Oswald peered into Ed’s eyes and tried his best not to cry out of anger in front of him. Ed ran his hand over the back of Oswald’s head, then examined the small amount of blood on his hand. 

“I need to examine your head, can you walk with me to the bed?” He asked. He couldn’t look at Oswald’s head without his glasses, which were sitting by the bed. Oswald attempted to stand up, but slipped, so Ed lifted him up and carried him to the bed. Oswald secretly loved how easily Ed could carry him, but he kept his lips shut. He didn’t even seem to care that Oswald was naked, he was more concerned with Oswald’s injuries. But Oswald was very aware of Ed’s hard member grazing his ass, making it very difficult to hide his own hardening member. Ed sat Oswald, who immediately covered his body with the blanket, on the bed before reaching over to grab his glasses and turn his lamp on. 

A quick survey of Oswald’s head showed that he had a few nicks but nothing hospital worthy. While Oswald slept, Ed took the opportunity to study the raven haired mans leg. It was interesting the way that the scar tissue seemed to web its way around the leg, especially in the ankle region.

~

The crinkle of paper woke Oswald up. He realized that he had shifted to the middle of the bed. As he rolled over to his back, he found the note. 

_I hope you slept well, there is a bagel for you on the counter and I also set out some shirts that may fit you. -Ed._

Oswald made his way out of the bed and hobbled his way to the kitchen. His body was still sore from the shower incident. He started to rummage through the cabinets, becoming frustrated when he couldn’t find any alcohol. 

“What kind of weirdo keeps a dry house? I _cannot_ stay here all day without a drink.” That’s when he remembered he couldn’t exactly walk the streets dressed in his usual attire. So he needed a disguise, he needed to blend in with the mundane. Luckily he had a closet full of ideas to work with. It wasn’t that Ed was a bad dresser, it was just that Oswald thought he’d look better in a suit.

Oswald decided on two pieces that Ed surely hadn’t worn since high school. A grey hoodie that read Gotham City High School Scholar Bowl in thick black text, and a pair of jeans. The jeans led Oswald’s mind to wander, imagining how nicely Ed’s ass would’ve filled them out. As he tucked the pockets in, he realized that he didn’t exactly have any money. But that didn’t matter. Oswald always got the outcome he wanted, no matter the circumstances. 

So he made his way to the nearest liquor store. The denim made his legs itchy, so he was planning on a quick trip. He kept his head down as he entered the store. Luckily the cashier was too busy ogling at one of Gotham’s finest hookers. So he went to the rows of vodka, grabbing a quarter pint of vodka that was in a plastic bottle. He punctured the side of the bottle with a corkscrew and began chugging the lukewarm liquor. It didn’t take him long to finish it, leaving it on the shelf when he was done. But two shots weren’t going to get him through the day, and he certainly couldn’t stay in the store all day. He was going to need a bottle at least, but one he could sneak out of the store. He certainly couldn’t get any of the high quality stuff behind the counter, he’d have to find a thinner bottle. A cheap bottle of Viniq caught his eye, Oswald had never seen such a pretty alcohol, it was like fate that the alcohol he found was purple and glittery. He shoved the bottle up his sleeve then stuffed his hands in the hoodie pocket. 

“Whoa, look at her tits!” Oswald called out, and snuck out as the cashier turned his attention down the road. He quickly made his way down the alley and back to Ed’s apartment. 

Once he was back in the safety of Ed’s apartment, he stripped out of the clothes and returned them to their homes before looking through the options that Ed had chosen for him. 

With alcohol in the freezer, Oswald decided to take a second attempt at a shower. He got in first before turning the water on. -

~

Oswald laid on the couch, clutching a half empty bottle. He mindlessly sang along to the radio. 

“ _You're giving me a heart attack, Heart attack, You're giving me a heart attack, Must have died and gone to heaven, What a way to go_ ” 

He didn’t hear Ed enter the apartment. He didn’t even hear him approach the couch.

“ _I can't catch my breath, You must be a dream, But you're the cutest thing I've ever seen, I'm way past the point of recovery, You're gonna be the death of me_ ” 

“I see you had an eventful day, and how exactly did you acquire alcohol?” Ed quipped. Oswald’s eyes immediately widened and a blush crept onto his cheeks. 

“I told you it would be in your best interest to stay here, but you didn’t listen. What a naughty bird,” Ed chuckled. 

“Rare amongst children and men, those who have it claim time is their friend. What am I?” 

Oswald glared at him. 

“Is a riddle your idea of a punishment?” 

“Do you give up?”

Oswald sighed 

“Fine, What’s the answer?”

Ed revealed two bottles of wine.

“The answer is patience, something you have none of obviously.” He teased as he sat beside Oswald on the couch. 

“So, how was work?” Oswald asked. A simple question but one that Ed was rarely asked. No one cared to ask about his work. Ed grinned, practically beaming. 

“Well, it was pretty relaxed. I tested some samples, then mostly did paperwork. Oh! But I got to perform a toxicology report and the victim died of arsenic poisoning, but it turns out she was poisoned because of her skin cream. Someone had mixed it into the lotion!” Ed paused to open the wine, noticing just how much Oswald was listening. He cared about what Ed had to say. People usually tuned Ed out at this point, but Oswald listened. He loved the way that Ed’s eyes lit up when he talked about his work. Not that Oswald had a particular interest in forensics, but it was nice to see Ed so excited.

“Sounds like a busy day,” Oswald replied. Ed chuckled in response.

“Today was a breeze compared to tomorrow, the state team is coming to make sure that the forensics department is up to standard. If the slightest thing is wrong, we could lose funding.” 

Oswald’s eyes widened. 

“So what does that mean for you?”

“Well I either need to go in tonight after the lab closes, or go in early to finish things up. I might just go tonight, it’d be easier than getting up earlier.” Ed replied, half talking to himself. 

“I’ll go with you,” Oswald said. It wasn’t a question, Ed had no choice.

“Huh? Oh, I mean it won’t be very interesting, it’s mostly paperwork. But if you’d like to, I could teach you about what I do, show you some of my favorite things.” 

So a few hours passed, and after a hearty dinner of pasta they made their way to the GCPD. They went through the back entrance, that way they had the biggest opportunity to not be seen by any police officers. Ed turned the lights on, the fluorescent bulbs flickering before they stayed on. 

“You can have a seat in my chair, it has that green sticker on the back. I put that there because they kept taking my chair without bringing it back.” Ed explained as he grabbed the key to unlock the file cabinet. Oswald sat on the chair and looked around the room. It had a faint smell of metal, but an overall clean scent. Ed pulled a chair beside Oswald, setting a stack of papers on the table. Oswald peered over at the stack, skimming through the words on the page while Ed searched for a pen. 

“Do you get to see the dead bodies? Like after the crime?” Oswald asked. Ed sat down beside him and began filling out paperwork. 

“See them? Sometimes I get to go down to the morgue and do examinations. There are all kinds of scalpels and saws that they use, but I’m not exactly allowed down there unless it’s for a case.” Ed responded, hard at work on his paperwork. 

“Well, is anyone in the morgue right now?” Oswald pried. Ed looked at his watch. 

“Not anyone living, Keith usually leaves earlier on slow days. No one will be there unless there is a death,” he replied simply. Oswald grinned. 

“We should go down there, we can play with the tools. Doesn’t that sound _fun_ Ed?” Oswald coaxed. There was something about Oswald’s tone that made Ed feel excited. He crossed his legs, hoping Oswald didn’t notice. 

“I-I’m not sure Mr. Peng-“

“Call me Oswald,”

“-Oswald. I guess we can go after this paperwork. You’ll have to mind the temperature, but penguins thrive in the cold right?”

Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“Just get that paperwork done so we can go.” He urged. Ed sat his pen down and faced him. 

“Someone is being a needy little bird today,” He teased. Oswald felt his throat go dry. 

“What did you call me?” Oswald coughed. Ed smirked. 

“I think you heard me.”

~

Ed hadn’t ever realized just how many steps it took to get down to the morgue. What was a quick sprint down some stairs for him, was an at best moderate speed waddle for Oswald. So Ed slowed his pace, and the two walked silently together until reaching the GCPD Morgue. 

Oswald had never realized just how quiet morgue, how anyone could sit down there for hours baffled him. When Ed spoke it seemed to travel around the room.

“Your ankle looks like it’s swelling,” he commented. Oswald looked down, he hadn’t noticed beforehand. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” Oswald mumbled. He was constantly in pain, but he was too proud to admit it. 

“Just because you’ve put up with it, doesn’t mean you should continue to. I’m no doctor but I could be with a few more credits, come sit on the slab and I’ll look at your ankle. Elevation is good for swelling.” 

Oswald sat on the cold metal and rolled up his pant leg. 

“Doctor Nygma has a nice ring to it.” He commented. 

“I love what I do, living people are...frustrating to say the least. I deal with a perfectly acceptable amount of people in my day, plus you never know what you’ll get to see. No two days are the same.” When Ed’s cool fingers touched Oswald’s scars, the smaller man flinched. He hadn’t let a soul see his injury, besides his mother of course. The fluorescent lights truly showed the severity of scar tissue. 

“Does this hurt?” Ed asked as he pressed on a particularly swollen area. When he looked up, Oswald’s face was turned into a particular bitchy stare. 

“Well it doesn’t feel great.” He snapped. Ed removed his hands before rubbing his hands together, half to warm them and half because he had an idea.

“Do you trust me?” 

That was a loaded question for Oswald, because that meant an ultimatum was at hand. Trust him and possibly endure something he didn’t like, or say no and possibly ruin whatever was going to happen. 

“Yes,” Oswald breathed. Ed began to massage the leg, his cool slender fingers felt like bliss on the sore tissue. It wasn’t long before a small moan escaped Oswald’s lips. His eyes were the size of saucers as he realized the noise he had uttered. Ed’s grin sent shivers down Oswald’s spine. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked simply. Oswald’s spread legs gave Ed the answer he needed. 

“Mr. Penguin-“ Ed whispered. He had a look of longing in his eyes that thrilled Oswald. 

“Spank me,” He commanded, but it came out more like a mewl. Ed grinned at the sudden dominance. 

“Anything for you,” He replied with a drawn-out purr. The sight in front of him was truly one he would never forget. Oswald laid on his stomach across the autopsy table with his pants around his ankles and his ass up. This was a man who had ruined lives without so much as a second thought, a greedy man who gave to no one but was being oh so giving in that moment. Ed’s hand left a pink mark on Oswalds pale ass. 

“Was that too hard?” Ed asked, Oswald’s response of pulling his briefs down said enough. 

“You’re such a naughty bird, begging to be spanked without saying a word.” Ed growled. Oswald let out a sob as a Ed spanked his bare flesh. The sting of the slaps and the cool air together made Oswald’s head swim. 

“I’m c-close-“ he choked. Ed made his way onto the table. 

Oswald gripped the side of the table as he felt Ed’s tip graze his begging hole. He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as Ed fully inserted himself. Ed found Oswalds sweet spot in record time, causing Oswald to spill out onto the metal table. Ed picked up the pace, knowing that the position wasn’t the most comfortable for Oswald and the raven haired man was not about to lay in a pool of his own cum. The sound flesh slapping flesh and Oswald’s breathy sighs mixed with the sheer excitement of the situation was almost too much for Ed. He praised Oswald as he climaxed, spilling out onto the table as he pulled out. As he cleaned off the table and Oswald readjusted himself, they heard the door upstairs shut. Someone was coming downstairs, which meant that Oswald had about thirty seconds to find a hiding place. Oswald hid in an empty cold chamber, as Ed frantically cleaned the table. 

“Nygma what the hell are you doing here? You aren’t even scheduled to work till the morning.” A rather stern looking man asked. 

“Just wanted to make sure that everything was alright for the inspection. Everyone had plans tonight so I decided to take initiative. By the way, the printer upstairs needs toner.” Ed rambled. Good ole Ed, he couldn’t possibly do a thing wrong could he? 

After their hook up in the morgue, the two capped off the night with some ice cream and cuddling. Though he knew he wasn’t going to stay there forever, Oswald could learn to love Ed’s apartment.


End file.
